wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Celebrate Write A Caption's first birthday by posting your caption for one of the photos below, or on one of over 700 images in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =The World's Cheapest Car Is Unveiled= =A Frog On A Toy Motorcycle= * Hugo Chavez: born to ride! --Careax 07:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) * Kermit here is almost as cool as that waterskiing squirrel. - The Lake Effect 10:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) =Hugo Chavez Announces Release Of FARC Hostages= Now when I fart it's your patriotic duty to tell the evil capitalist forgin press how good it smells. 18:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Bhutto's Son Leads Pakistan People's Party= * ...from the other side of the world and in a Kevlar body suit! --Careax 04:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * Perhaps we should just follow suit and elect the Bush girls to power? - The Lake Effect 10:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * Good Lord this poor guy should be getting elected President of his Frat not of a political party. 21:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Officials Move Iditarod Further North For Better Snow= * The race to find Ted Stevens' fabled Bridge to Nowhere begins! --Careax 04:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * The... Idiotarian Trail? --Bi 09:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =Italian Garbage Strike Enters Third Week= * *sniff* Italy smells better than usual. 00:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Italian produce exports to American Olive Garden restaurants set to soar. --Careax 04:44, 13 January 2008 (UTC) =Man Inspects Train Wheels= * Hey buddy, I have a message from Tony Little... "YOU CAN DO IT!!" --Careax 04:52, 13 January 2008 (UTC) =Palestinian Authority President Abbas Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= * A bird in the Bush is worth two up the Abbas. --Careax 04:40, 13 January 2008 (UTC) * "Come along George. They've already seen your 'disappearing credibility' magic trick." --Careax 04:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) =Saudi King Abdullah Meets The Greatest President Ever= * "What do ya think of ma bling, homes?" --Careax 04:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) * How do you like your new collar boy? yes yes you look good in your new collar. 19:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =The Greatest President Ever Performs Sword Dance With Saudi Prince Salman= * "Girlfriend, you have no idea how jealous Dick is going to be of this Prada sabre !" --Careax 06:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Tours Ancient Synagogue= * "Rabbi, I'm surprised they didn't come back and retrofit it after they invented roofs." --Careax 05:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) * "Where I come from we call this an Alamo." --Careax 05:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) =Ferrari Introduces Bio-fuel Sportscar= Bio-fuel? The French have now taken over Italian sports car manufacturing! 19:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Democrats Debate In Las Vegas= * "Let's all give my fabulous haircut a round of applause!" --Careax 06:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =Mitt Romney Wins Michigan GOP Primary= Gosh how did a liberal who put twice as much money into his campaign as everyone else win in Michigan? 19:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Performer Spins Bowls= Uncle Ben's got a whole new bowl. 21:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon :Too funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =Judge Increases Bail For Former Professional Football Player= You really thought you could get away with beating a stabbing a woman didn'tcha? 21:16, 17 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Chairman For Joint Chiefs Discusses U.S. Navy's Run-in With Iran= * "Yeah, they fled like smelly little girls when we raised the roof!" --Careax 05:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC)